User talk:NecrusIV
Old stuff *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 New stuff If they'd be changed, maybe some of the bit less used ones could be redesigned alltogether at the same time. --Remos talk 12:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I feel that the cohesion of the community is threatened by the very divisive and partisan political discussions/insult fests that seem to be happening in chat constantly. I ask you to consider making these kinds of subjects innappropriate for the primary forum of communication for a Warhammer 40k wikia that people come to in order to steep themselves in lore in the company of other writers and fans. It's not conducive to enriching the quality or quantity of the community here. Ordinators (talk) 20:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) english is good enough for me so it should be good enough for everyone. --fuck off 05:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) speak are language gooder --fuck off 07:03, September 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Artwork Thanks for the artwork you made for the Prophetic Forgiven. KhalaelMy Talk 23:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Just put me out of my misery and perma ban me allready Orkmarine 05:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ork might be acting up again, Deathslayers/Talk , I was not sure if his response above mine is really harassment as it seems pretty standard fare but just thought you might want someone to keep an eye on it.T42 (talk) 09:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Necrus. I just noticed an error in the Community Messages box. One of the points says "Could all members remember to categorise your Space Marine Chapters in the correct" and then just stops. I'm sure it's meant to say something about foundings. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) hey. got a question for you... how do I make an image in an infobox appear as the preview image in a category page- I managed to do it for the Syprios Militia which now shows their badge but I'm struggling to do the same with the image of one of the Corbonis Ruffians the preview image always shows up in the Nerio System category page as a gun pic I posted, even after I deleted it from the page. I find I have the same problem with the 3rd Olea Light Infantry "Ragged Angels", with the infobox and the Tricamerate Pact for an image that served as the preceding preview image but didn't go anywhere. How do I fix this? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Box for my wikia. I would like to know how you got that nice box with those links on the Recent Changes pages, I would like one for my Wikia please. It may help my users find what they need more easily. My Wikia is called Tathowyn Wikia. I wish for an easily gotten way of getting to the Wikia Rules and Quality Control pages. I asked T42 and (s)he typed "If you want to talk to anyone about formatting you should talk to NecrusV and or Khal. Supahbadmarine is also a workable person to ask". So I have come to you to see if you can help me. TheBurningPrincess (talk) 18:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Neck. I'm getting complaints about the Infoboxes not working properly. Based on what little I have seen it seems wikia has released some kind of update that requires to templates to be altered. Something about an Infobox Mark Up. Anyway coding is not my strong suit, so if you have time could you take a look? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:36, December 6, 2015 (UTC) is there a way for me to upload a jpeg image? found one I want to use(with permission from the original artist) and the wiki isn't letting me.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) File Type Verification error- I try to upload it and get that message-- Trying to use this http://rotaken.deviantart.com/art/Imperial-Guard-568981054 as a House Faramond soldier.BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:27, December 8, 2015 (UTC) nevermind the picture thing- figured it out.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I'll do the rest today. Seems to me that Wikia is quite aggressive with the infobox change. But I have to say, the old ones had their perks. These new ones are still really easy to use.--Remos talk 08:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Necrus cheers for the edit to the Wings of Salvaxes page, I didnt like how basic it all looked layout wise but to be honest i am not very proficient with the layout tools and did not know how to alter them. Zeph gm (talk) 18:10, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Nec, I was wondering if you have anymore iron scorpions painted up, i saw the models you painted and i just wanted to see more. Raider XX (talk) 18:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX What is your profile of mate? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 13:58, March 22, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Ok Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 14:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX That's not a very nice doggo. KhalaelMy Talk 17:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Yoo Necrus, might seem like a dumb question, but the pic you altered on the Valkyura Warpschild page, was it just the size that you said disqualified it for FA or was it the picture content itself? Zeph gm (talk) 08:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I just like WW2 history Necrus and the german side of WW2, I don't understand why your pushing this so hard Necrus. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 02:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Look Nec, Honestly I thought it would be cool and made sence with the germans at the time during WW2. But it was mostly because it just looked cool, and thats it. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 05:47, May 6, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX To alleviate any more issues with self-plagiarism, you have my permission to immediately delete all my articles that have been deemed candidates for deletion. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang 18, March 2016 02:42 PST Here's some praise for your ego, sir. That'll be 69.99. KhalaelMy Talk 09:09, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey. So I recently bought a few of the little 3x snap-fit Space Marine kits to do some paint and mod testing for my Stonehides. It turns out I've got one more kit than I needed, and since your Iron Scorpions are probably my favourite Chapter on the Wiki*, I was thinking of doing them up as a trio of Iron Brothers. I wanted to run it by you first, though. *With the exception of my own Chapter, naturally. BattleBrotherGeoff (talk) 15:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC)BattleBrotherGeoff No i think i put it there because I thought that's what it needs to be? I guess i was wrong. So no apostrophe? Emperorschosen (talk) 06:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, your article Iron Scorpions has 1200 marines and as it is probhibited nowadays, could you change it so I don't need to flag it for removal. --Remos talk 20:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you change the name of a page once it's been created? If you can I'd like to know becasue I've been trying to find a new name sense I realized my mistake. I honestly didn't know about the "Blood Vultures" chapter when I came up with the name. I actually had most of the chapter details figured out before the name so I'm pretty flexible when it comes to that. I just thought of that name becauce, they have alot of red in the color scheme and they like to scavage weapons and armor. Anyway if you know how to change the title of a page please tell me. Then at least give me the time to actually write the damn things then. I know that rule well now and I'm sorry if I piss you off by publishing articles that are less than the three paragraphs long. It's an old habit from the other wikias.Revan180193 (talk) 05:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Question about Articles Heyy, I'm a little new to this, but after i created my article for my Sept, I added some images-- did i happen to put them in wrong for them to get deleted? I'm rather new to this so forgive my mistakes Bureika (talk) 14:04, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Help with the rules Hello, thank you for putting something on my Iron Storms page. I would like to know why it is there and how to avoid doing what gave me it in the first place. Please help me understand as i would like to be a good contributor of this wiki.Eternal Serpent King 10:32, October 1, 2016 (UTC)